Percy Jackson and The Wrath of Zeus
by StarofCalamity
Summary: What will happen when Percy and Annabeth are granted immortality?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and The Wrath of Zeus**

**A/N - Similar to another one of my stories (guess which one). When it is in italics it is from third person. Normal is in Percys POV.**

I walked into the throne room and bowed at Zeus' feet. He was the only God there. I had just conquered Kronos, along with all the other demigods but I was the only one that Zeus had asked to see.

"I will reward you Perseus" he boomed and then I saw him point at me, and a blue light just zapped me.

I fell to the floor.

_Annabeth walked into the throne room and saw Percy lying on the floor. "What did you do to him?" she screamed at Zeus and started doing CPR. _

_Zeus looked at her as if he wanted to zap her, but managed to restrain himself. Annabeth felt for a pulse - none._

_She gulped. "Why did you kill him Zeus?". _

_Zeus shook his head and pointed, "I didn't." _

_Annabeth looked down at him. Percy sat up and looked dazed, while Annabeth felt for his pulse. Nada._

"Annabeth? What happenned?" I asked groggily.

She gasped at me. "But Percy, you can't be....".

I sat up shakily and wobbled to my feet. Zeus smiled. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way back to the Empire State Building Lobby. She slapped me really hard but it didn't even hurt, she looked really confused.

"Chiron! Can I tell you something?" Annabeth shouted.

_"It's Percy. He's not breathing." Annabeth whispered. Chiron lookd confused and pointed at Percy, "But he is sitting right there! He looks fine to me!"_

I tapped her on the shoulder again. "Wise girl - what's wrong? I'm alive aren't I!" I shouted.

Annabeth just looked alarmed and then corrected herself. "Are you Percy?"she said absent mindedly.

"YES Annabeth I am!" I replied.

_"It can't be. Maybe I just did his pulse wrong." Annabeth whispered._

"Hey Percy! Come here a second" Annabeth said.

" Kay."

She grabbed my wrist and started to check for a pulse. She shook her head and started to stare at Chiron.

He frowned and turned to me. "Percy hold out your wrist. Are you playing a joke?"

Confused I shook my head. " 'Cause not Chiron. Why?" I guess I was ki nda dumb. It was obvious to everyone - or at least Annabeth, what was going on.

"Well my boy..." he gulped. I saw Annabeth run from the lobby in tears. I saw her through a drachma on the pavement and get the Chariot of Damnation. I saw her get in and ask to go to Camp Half Blood, but I still did not get what was going on.

"Well..." Chiron whispered.

Then Clarrisse came up behind me and crashed a shield down on my head.

Chiron was about to protest and then she mouthed 'He'll understand now'.

As the shield impacted with my head, I expected to be knocked out but instead, I seemed to become like a ghost. The shield just clattered to the ground at my feet.

"Chiron, am I a ghost?" I asked, staring at the shield.

He shook his head.

"WELL WHAT?" I shouted.

Then Clarrisse picked up a shield and threw it off me again.

"You get it yet?" Clarisse said softly, but as if she was scared of me.

Then she HUGGED me.

I thought to myself that maybe the thing with the shield was just a side effect of invunerability.

I was sick of it all, everyone was being so weird.

I decided that I had to get away, but instead of going to Camp, I headed back home.

*

I arrived outside the apartment and knocked on the door. I walked in as the door was open. I looked down on the sofa and there was a note "Goodbye Percy x Annabeth"

I gasped and looked at the tear stained note. That was all it said.

That was all Annabeth had to say to me.

I guessed that something must have gone wrong.

I ran onto the pavement outside and hailed the Chariot of Damnation. It came almost instantly and I climbed in.

I was headed back to camp.

When we arrived I ran straight for Annabeth's cabin. When I got there I saw her waiting for me.

She was crying her heart out.

"What's wrong Annabeth?"

" Do you not get it Percy? If you're heart isn't beating then you must be...."

"A ghost. Is that you think I am Annabeth?"

"I wasn't finished. A ghost or a...."

Then I heard a soft whisper.

"Percy you're a god."

I just laughed at that; obviously I didn't believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV I stared at Percy, feeling numb with anger. Anger at everyone. This would change our friendship forever.  
Percy started to laugh and I glared at him. "Yeah right" he whispered under his breath.  
I was starting to shake with nerves. "It's true" Percy shakily checked his pulse. "I'm not breathing"  
I looked away annoyed, did he still not get it?  
He looked at me in utter confusion. "You were telling the truth"  
Suddenly the air started to shimmer and Athena, my mother, appeared.  
"How do you like your gift daughter?" "Gift?" I said stupidly, if losing Percy was a gift.  
"I thought you were meant to be clever - you are my daughter, after all"  
"It's Percy who's going to live forever... I've lost him" I said. "Check your pulse" Athena demanded.  
I had no pulse which must mean.  
"You're a Minor God" confirmed Athena.  
Smiling and laughing I hugged Percy, as Athena dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.  
A.N Sorry for the short chapter, but I am even more sorry for the length of time in between updates. I hope you can forgive me - I have had a lot of other stories I needed to write, and of course Real Life.  
Anyways,  
R+R )  
Star of Calamity 


End file.
